


I Spy with My (Beady Little) Eyes

by X_The_Unicorn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Plotless, Attempt at Humor, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_The_Unicorn/pseuds/X_The_Unicorn
Summary: Technoblade and Phil were exploring a weird underground structure when they stumbled across something that caught their eye.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	I Spy with My (Beady Little) Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Techno's vod where this happened, and then watched Phil explaining the incident to Ranboo and my brain went brrrrrrrrrr
> 
> Basically a retell of the DreamXD scene mid lore.
> 
> For the sake of plot let's pretend that Techno and Phil got the [Eye Spy] advancement together okay?
> 
> Also this is typed directly on the new work page of ao3 instead of the usual microsoft word or google docs so I have no idea if the formatting is good
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

**Technoblade has made the advancement [Eye Spy]**

**Ph1LzA has made the advancement [Eye Spy]**

"Woah." Phil looked at the small and damp space around him, mossy brick walls echoing his voice. "I didn't know places like this exist in this world."

"Neither did me." Techno used a finger to touch the moss, wincing at its slimy texture. "Well, it doesn't seem like the place is occupied by anyone. Let's go exploring."

"Sure..." Phil unsheathed his sword just for caution. Shaking the water off himself, Techno removed a torch from one of the torch holders on the wall. The environment was immediately dimmed, as sound of zombies and skeletons in the distance became obvious than ever. Techno grinned, tusks reflecting under the red hot flame. "This sounds like a great adventure."

"We're only here for gravel, Techno."

"I don't care. It's adventure time now."

The underground building was surprisingly well built, despite being eroded with the marks that time left. The hallways were lined with stone bricks, with occasional wider open spaces that contain doorways to another part of the structure. The iron doors were rusty and easily unlocked with a button next to them, while the wooden doors were falling apart basically the moment they laid a finger on them. Torches were placed along the hallways. Stairs were nicely carved into the ground where there was a difference in levitation, and at a point they arrived at a narrow spiral staircase that seemed to cascade into darkness.

Without even turning back for affirmation, Techno descended the stairs, knowing Phil would follow. They were both adventurers at heart.

They came across more than a few zombies and skeletons, which they slaughtered without much difficulty. The air was damp and musty, chill against their exposed skin. They made a few turns before suddenly stepping into a large space with bookshelves stacked to the ceiling.

"This looks like a library," Phil commented. Sure enough, the bookshelves were stacked to the brim with books. Techno tried reading the words off the books' spine, but most of them were either illegible or in a foreign language that he couldn't understand. The entire place was cover in a layer of dust so thick that it couldn't be lifted with a light breeze. Cobwebs littered the place.

"Who knows what lost knowledge is here." Techno mumbled, turning to leave the library. A spider crept up behind him and he killed it without hesitation. He turned around and was met with more iron doors. The hallways were getting darker as they descend. Phil wasn't in sight, but Techno heard a zombie being slain a few rooms away from him. They should be fine.

A few turns later, Techno found a chest. He called for Phil to come open it together, fearing that there was a trap beneath it. Turns out that the chest contained a few gold ingots and redstone dusts, which they gladly pocketed. It seemed like this place was dotted with treasures as well.

The expedition continued, with Techno occasionally complaining on how "pointless" some doors were ("Literally, why build a door in the middle of a open corridor surrounded by ravine?") and Phil laughing in response. Occasionally, they heard some sharp shrieking noises behind the brick walls, broke them only for weird huge bugs to swarm out and try to sting them. "I recognise them. I think they are called silverfish," Phil introduced as they took care of the bugs quickly.

"Why are they called fish when they are not even fish?" 

"Try not to think too hard about it."

Half an hour later, they concluded that they had explored all the parts of the structure. "Well it sure is a strange place..." Phil frowned. "I have a gut feeling that there's somewhere we should be at that is around here but we haven't find it yet."

"I thought I was the only one!" Techno agreed, tilting his head in confusion. "Let's just follow our instincts."

They split up and went around the maze-like structure once more. The exploring was getting monotonous until they heard lava bubbling and the sound of silverfish becoming louder and louder. "Oh I found something! Techno come look!" Following Phil's voice, he descended a small flight of spiral staircase. What he saw next stunned him.

In a small room, 12 foreign-looking blocks were placed in a rectangle, surrounding the smallest pool of lava they had ever seen. Two small wells of lava lined each side by the entrance of the room, giving the entire room an eerie and mysterious glow. A silverfish spawner was placed at the top of a staircase leading to the blocks, each having a perfectly sphere hole on them, framed by dark green matter that didn't seem like it came from this world. Techno took out his pickaxe and tried mining one of the blocks. It wouldn't budge.

"This block is unmineable, much like bedrock." Phil concluded. They looked around the room, which seemed closed off and completely deserted. "Let's make this a secret base for our anarchist syndicate. This... rectangular space looked like a t---"

"Tech."

Techno immediately shut his mouth and turned to Phil, who was looking at a corner of the room. Right in front of their eyes, a person (?) materialized out of thin air. Techno shoved his pickaxe back into his inventory and pulled his sword out. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

The person merely stared back at them. They wore a green hoodie and a mask, much like a certain admin they knew, except that instead of a smiley face, the eyes of the mask were tightly scrunched together while the mouth was stretched into a wide grin. Goosebumps involuntarily raised on the back of Techo's neck. If it wasn't obvious that the person wasn't human, they were levitating- on thin air! Both Techno's and Phil's communicator buzzed.

**DreamXD has made the advancement [Eye Spy]**

"DreamXD? Do they have any connections to Dream?" Phil wondered quietly, still not taking his eyes off the mysterious person, who apparently had some sort of connection with their also inhuman ally.

They surely weren't ready to see this "DreamXD" person's mask morph into how their friend's usual smiley mask looked like for a second, before changing into one look of panic.

They rushed towards the weird blocks and broke them with their bare hands (!!!) in quick successions, ignoring the gawking looks of the other two in the room. Then, like nothing happened before, the person disappeared.

"...huh?" Techno managed to find his voice again, while Phil was still frozen in place.

"Was that god?" Phil sounded strained.

"I think so."

"Going to the End is strictly prohibited." Techno suddenly recalled a rule Dream, the admin of the server, strictly told him in a talk right before he joined the world, a long time ago. Stone brick walls, staircases, the [Eye Spy] advancement...

Oh, Techno wanted to punch himself for not realising it sooner.

A silence lingered in the room until Techno called out with uncertainity. "Uh, DreamXD? Or just Dream?" He furrowed his eyebrows at the weird name. "Uh, hullo? We weren't going to do anything with the portal-"

"Yea! We just wanted to use it as a table!" Phil laughed awkwardly before turning to Techno in question. "Wait. Did you just say a portal?"

"Dream there's no rules against looking at portals!" Techno pleaded, feeling self conscious that he was speaking to thin air. 

"It wasn't going to get opened ever!" Phil seemed like he still didn't know what Techno was on about the portal but he went with Techno anyway.

"Come on!"

"Dream we just-- uhh-- DreamXD, we mean, if you can hear us, we didn't even know it's a portal, please, please put it back- WOAH!" Phil stumbled backwards as DreamXD appeared again, not facing them, placed down a block which they now knew was a part of a portal frame, then disappeared again.

Techno and Phil stared at each other with wide disbelieving eyes before breaking into laughter.

"That's not what I meant, DreamXD!" Techno choked out, Phil losing his breath in the background.

He faintly felt a crackle in the air around them, as if the person (or god? who knows) was laughing too. Techno glanced at Phil, but the other man didn't seem to notice the unusual atmosphere, too busy laughing. 

"Dream come on, give us the table, don't be this way!" Techno was about to reach his limit as he felt his ego being severely damged by the amount of pleading he was doing.

"Maybe you could put the block from an opposite side so the uhh, portal, doesn't light up ever?" Phil suggested.

There seemed to be a silent moment when nothing happened, before the person materialized again, still having a panicked look on their face (or mask...?). Techno stared back at the white mask. After a while, the person started cautiously placing the blocks back in their place in the opposite orientation before disappearing yet again.

"Uh, thank you? DreamXD? Or actually Dream himself?" Techno called out, feeling the air around him warp in a way that made his hair stand. It felt... playful?

"We just appeased the god! We just wanted a cool table, you see." Phil cheered, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

Techno suddenly had a plan. 

"Actually Phil, I know how to open this portal and I have what you need to open it. Let's go to the End!" He cackled, running up the staircase as if to retrieve his enderchest. Before he could move far, he felt himself being pulled back by an unseeable force.

DreamXD's mask now looked exactly like Dream's mask, and it was staring right at Techno. The wild smiley face looked threatening for some reason.

Phil was behind them, eyes wide with fear.

"Just kidding haha!" Techno quickly said, before feeling the force let go and DreamXD's presence lifting a slight bit.

"Maybe don't mess with the god?" Phil suggested quickly, voice tight.

"Maybe?" Techno wasn't done yet. He could feel the air bending slightly, and it somehow spelled amusement for him. He could tell that DreamXD, whoever they were, were not acting malicious. Yet.

"If Dream and DreamXD were the same person," Techno told Phil, "I'd rather see them as seperate entities. One is a god with access to flight and can break and summon things on their command, while the other is a homeless green teletubby with nipples as his eyes--- oh hey!"

"Goodness gracious." Phil muttered under his breath, struggling to keep a smile off his face. DreamXD on the other hand had their eyes on the mask narrowed at Techno. "Haha just kidding!" He said without any fear in his voice as they disappeared once again.

His theory had just been solidified.

He decided to mess with them more.

"Is that a Dream stan or someone?" He mocked the air, which almost curled at the sentence. Techno saw Phil froze up on the side, knowing that the inhuman energy was so strong that even Phil could feel it this time too. "Imagine naming yourself after the server admin. Cringe. Cringeeeee" He dragged the last syallable out for effect.

Phil started laughing, before DreamXD materialized again, this time holding a netherite sword. Techno held his hands up in defense.

The sword barely hurt him with the armour on, but Techno still fell backwards, back hitting the stone wall. It seemed like smoke was coming out of the non-existant nostrils of DreamXD's mask, its eyebrows angry while the grin was wide as ever. That, Techno said to himself, was super creepy. But somehow he could still tell that they meant absolutely no harm. Kind of like how a dog would playfully nibble its owner's fingers while playing.

"Ha just kidding ha..." he said sheepishly in pretense, as Phil was doubled over in laughter, knowing that they won't be slaughtered no matter how much Techno was joking.

The godlike entity disappeared again, and the disturbances in the air completely stopped. Techno and Phil took a moment to gather themselves.

"I've read a lot of mythologies, Phil. Nothing bad has ever happened from angering a god. We're going to be fine."

"So are we going to still use it here as our meeting room?" Phil asked. "Also, you have quite a lot to explain."

"Let's build our table, Phil. It's not like this place is haunted... or cursed... by a homeless teletubby..."

"Technoblade you're going to get us cursed by a Dreamon someday I swear." 

**Author's Note:**

> Phil's explanation really made me imagine Dream, a frantic admin logging into the server in order to maintain the ~balance and peace~ of the server lmao
> 
> They didn't even mean to activate the portal in the original script, the lore characters didn't even know what the portal looks like except a selective few, like Dream and Techno (bcs they talked a lot and are good allies and friends, my rivalstwt brainrot go brrrrrrrrrrr). Phil (and the other characters) knew that they can't go to the End but also none of them knows what exactly the End is so yeah.
> 
> Towards the end of the story Techno could sense disturbances in the air similar to people with psychic abilities, but this is because Techno is half piglin so he has enhanced senses.
> 
> They/them pronouns for DreamXD because I say so. The characters were not sure if they were the same person as Dream.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. The last fic I wrote (in the MCYT classical musician au series) didn't do well (I think it haven't broken 20 kudos yet saddddd) so I kinda lost motivation for a bit for that series. Hopefully I get my motivation and inspiration back soon because I really want to write more on the Dream SMP lore!
> 
> Also let's pretend the disc war isn't tomorrow and a canon death will most probably happen okay? Okay...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
